1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle end structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle end structure configured and arranged to effectively absorb collision energy during a vehicle front or rear collision and to minimize the influence of the collision energy on a cabin of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-356181 discloses a conventional vehicle end structure as applied to a front end portion of a vehicle. In this reference, the vehicle is provided with a pair of left and right front side frames that is build into a cabin of the vehicle to form a frame of a vehicle body in the front end portion of the vehicle. A crossbar member for linking the left and right front side frames is disposed at the distal front ends thereof so that a front bumper is coupled to a front portion of the crossbar member via a bracket.
The front bumper is configured and arranged to absorb energy when collision energy is applied from the front side of the vehicle during front collision and the like, but when the collision energy that is too large for the front bumper to absorb completely is inputted, part of the collision energy is transmitted to the front side frames connected to the front bumper. In such case, the front side frames are compressed and deformed in the axial direction, whereby absorbing the collision energy. Therefore, the effect of the collision energy on the cabin of the vehicle can be minimized, and protection of passengers in the cabin can be achieved.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle end structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.